The invention relates to a fastening arrangement for a window wiper system of a motor vehicle having a bearing block which has a bearing for a window wiper and having a reinforcing device which can be connected with a body part of the motor vehicle and on which the bearing block is fastened.
From practice, a fastening arrangement of the above-mentioned type is known in the case of which the reinforcing device is constructed as a tubular frame on which the driving motor for the window wiper system is arranged as well as the two bearings for two window wipers. The tubular frame therefore extends almost along the whole vehicle width and is screwed at several points to a body part of the motor vehicle.
It is a disadvantage of this fastening arrangement that it has a very large construction and therefore also a correspondingly high weight. Furthermore, the installation requires relatively high expenditures.
From German Patent Document DE 30 31 782 A1, a window wiper system is known which has a drive for the window wiper blade which is supported on a cantilevered journal. The window wiper system is provided on a rear window which is arranged in a rear wall of a vehicle. Three fastening points are provided for the connection with the rear wall.
From German Patent Document DE 44 13 635 C2, a fastening arrangement is known for a window wiper system with two lateral fastening points as well as a central adjustable holding element, the holding element having two half shells which reach around a holding part of the wiper system.
German Patent Document DE 28 06 351 B1 describes a window wiper arrangement for motor vehicles in which a two-point fastening of a metal sheet is provided which has a screw and a pin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fastening arrangement for a window wiper system of the initially mentioned type which, despite its low weight, can be connected with the vehicle body in a stable manner, simultaneously also providing a simple mounting.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing a fastening arrangement for a window wiper system of a motor vehicle having a bearing block which has a bearing for a window wiper and having a reinforcing device which can be connected with a body part of the motor vehicle and on which the bearing block is fastened, wherein the bearing block is provided on an end area with a mushroom-type projection which can be inserted in a larger opening area of a profiled opening of the reinforcing device constructed as a reinforcing plate and, from there, can be displaced for the form-locking connection with the reinforcing plate into an opening area of the opening which is smaller than the maximal diameter or cross-section of the projection, and in which case, on its other end area, the bearing block is provided with at least one receiving device for a screwed connection for connecting the bearing block with the reinforcing plate.
By means of the reinforcing plate according to the invention and the type of the suspension of the bearing block in the reinforcing plate, a simple and stable fastening possibility with a body part of the motor vehicle is achieved. Furthermore, the mounting is very simple. Instead of a tubular frame extending along the whole vehicle width, the reinforcing plate with the bearing block according to the invention is now provided only on one side, a connection rod establishing the driving connection to a window wiper motor. On the other side, the bearing block for the second window wiper can be fastened directly in the vehicle body part, by way of a tube part simultaneously a connection being established to the window wiper motor.
In an advantageous further development of the invention, the receiving device for the screwed connection can be provided in the form of two recesses of longitudinal bores or longitudinal slots pointing to the end area with the profiled opening, through which longitudinal bores or slots the screws are fitted which are screwed into threaded bores of the bearing block.
In this manner, a secure three-point fastening of the bearing block is achieved which, however, can be implemented very easily. Thus, no screwed connections are required on the end area with the mushroom-type projection, which will generally be the upper area. Because of the vehicle window which is situated in this area, such screwed connections would present problems with respect to the mounting. In contrast, on the other end area in which the screwed connection is situated, a fastening can be achieved which does not present any problems. Because of the further development according to the invention, the two screwed connections can also be furnished by a supplier already premounted in the bearing block so that only the two screws still have to be tightened during the mounting on the vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.